


Bedtime...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [67]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it time for bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime...

Sam reached for Frodo's hand, blushing shyly. He still wasn't used to his new place at Frodo's side and hesitated to put himself forward.

But Frodo turned to him at once, his brilliant smile melting Sam's heart. "You want something of me, dear heart?"

"I was wonderin', dear Frodo… I mean thinkin'…" Sam's blush deepened as he stammered. "I thought… hoped… oh, noodles!" he spouted, irritated with himself. "I was wonderin' if mayhap you were ready for," he peeked up at Frodo. "… for bed?"

Frodo touched his cheek, smiling. "Odd that you ask. It just so happens that I am."


End file.
